The Faculty's new girl
by Joselyn-Greenleaf
Summary: Casey falls for the new girl... But will a jealous student ruin it?
1. The New Girl

Chapter One: The new Girl.

Sarah Jennings got out of her Honda, she looked to her left… There was a car with a man standing with trunk open handing some pens to some guys who looked extremely high. To her right was a guy being run into a pole. 'Ew, that had to hurt.' She looked at the blue eyed guy laying on the ground. 

She walked over and offered him a hand up.

He starred at her for a moment, "What?" Sarah asked.

"Why are you helping me?" The boy asked.

"Because that had to hurt and I could use a friend." Sarah replied with a small smile.  
  
"Your new here." It was more of a statement more than a question.  
  
"Yeppers. And you are?" She was still looking into his eyes., she felt as if she could drown in them.

"Casey Conners." Casey replied now starring at her.  
  
"Sarah Jennings, from California." Suddenly Sarah felt someones hands on her shoulders.

"What the-"   
  
"Aw, Casey… Are you coming on to the new student?" Delila asked.  
  
"No… No!" Casey replied glaring at her.  
  
"Actually, he was introducing himself before you rather rudely cut in." Sarah replied getting angry.

"Oh, well then… Hang out with the dorky Stephen King kid. I don't care." Delila spat.  
  
"Believe me… From what I'm seeing right now, I'd prefer to be around him more than YOU." Sarah returned the rudeness. 

Delila starred at her and then replied coldly, "You're a real bitch you know that?" 

Sarah smirked, "Go stun gun yourself!" 

Delila was left speechless, she turned on her heel and left.


	2. The New Friend

Chapter two: A new friend.

Sarah entered the cafeteria yard. (A:N/ Outside.) , she looked at the dumpster, 'Okay, did that just mumble? Okay, I need some medication.'

But she took her chances and opened the lid. There he was.

"Casey? What the hell are you doing in here?" She looked at Casey… he had a bloody nose.

"Oh, I ran into some guy." He winced as she lightly touched the sore nose.

"You can't just run into a person and get a black eye too, Casey. Your such a terrible liar." Sarah grinned at him.  
  
"What's so funny?" Casey glared.  
  
"It's just that I can't believe you'd let someone beat you up!" She helped him out of the dumpster.  
  
"Thanks." At that exact moment Gabe came by and knocked Casey back into Sarah.  
  
"HEY! You over sized moron!" Sarah yelled after him.  
  
"What? You want to-" Gabe turned around to find it was a girl.  
And as he whirled around a fist fixed it's self on his jaw with a sickening crack.  
  
Everyone near by stood in awe. Sarah Jennings just hit the biggest guy on the football team!

"Now, I suggest you apologize to Casey… NOW!" She spat with anger.

"Y-Yes Ma'am." Gabe replied helping Casey back up, "You O.K?" Casey nodded and Gabe walked off muttering curses.

"That's the second time today, Sarah." Casey said looking at her, "Why are you being so nice."

"You know the reason." She replied massaging her fist, "My god is that guys skull hard." 

"You know after a week or two you'll turn into everybody else and start picking on me, right?" Casey looked cautiously at her.

"You know I would NEVER do that Casey, I'm not that type." She smiled at Casey, "Now, you…Nurses office… Now!" Casey grinned and they walked off to the nurses office.  


@!@!@!@!@!@!

(In the nurses office.)

"You have a broken finger, Sarah." The nurse looked at Sarah's hand.  
  
"Yeah and it just so happens to be my middle finger! Grreeaattt!" Sarah mumbled, Casey could hear her. 

  
"Is it going to have to be in a cast?" He asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so." The nurse replied smiling, "You'll hopefully not have to wave too much."

"Maybe I can wave to Gabe and Delila a few times!" Sarah chuckled.

"Maybe so." Casey smirked, "That'd be great, huh?" 

Sarah nodded and winced as the nurse began to put a finger cast on. 

__

I don't like seeing her in pain. Casey thought to himself.

"Okay, all done." The nurse smiled and helped Sarah up, "Leave that on no matter what."  



	3. Meeting Zeke and the ride home

Chapter Three

Casey and Sarah walked out of the nurses office.

They walked in an strange silence for awhile until Sarah broke it.

"So you get a bloody nose and I get a broken finger, so unfair!" She sighed dramatically.

Casey laughed, "Least you got your broken finger for standing up for someone… Not being stuffed into a dumpster." She looked Casey in the eyes, she could see all his emotions clearly. Anger, hurt, innocence. _Yes the innocence shines through. _Sarah thought smiling.

"What? What are you smiling at?" Casey asked confused.

"Oh, nothing I was just thinking." She was still smiling and now trying to stifle a laugh.

"Okay, so what class are you going to now?" He asked looking ahead.

"Uh, Biology. And then History… Why?" She was now staring at her shoelaces. And Casey noticed her nodding off into her own little world.

"Cause, I have History and Biology too." Casey and Sarah turned towards they're lockers.

"So I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other, huh?" Casey nodded as he tried to get his lock number correct.

"Locker number?" Casey glanced up. 

"258. Yours?" 

"260. Meh, we'll surely be seeing a lot of each other now!" She smiled at Casey which he in turn blushed.

"Yeah, guess so." Casey was now grinning at the sight before him.

"What? What is it?" Sarah asked him, she couldn't help but grin along.

"I think Delilah just had an accident with her drink, because she has the hugest water stain all over her pants." He was trying so hard not to laugh.

Just then Zeke walked past them, turning noticing a new face he smiled at Sarah.

"Hello." Sarah merely smiled back and replied with,

"Ah, hello." Casey looked at the two of them with a hint of jealousy.

"Um, Zeke… No you cannot target her for your next scat victim."

"Yeah, I'm clean, man!" Sarah replied to Zeke now glaring face, "May I ask why your glaring?" 

"Just since I blew up my car in the little "accident" with Mary Beth and her whole "Alien" encounter I have been needing to buy a new car, which means, I need to get more customers to pay for that new car."

"Mary-beth? Aliens? I'm being left out here!" Sarah said glancing between Casey and Zeke which they both exchanged weird looks with each other.

"You've never heard about the alien invasion we had here?" Zeke asked shocked.

"God, that's amazing! The media milked that thing dry for the longest time." Casey replied reminiscing about when he used to be popular… It was very short lived.

"Really? Mary-Beth, Aliens, Media… Interesting." Sarah was barely audible. Yeah, she had heard about the whole story and everything… But she didn't want to help boost some guy's ego she hardly knew. Plus, she also wanted the inside scoop… First she had been scared when her dad's job transferred him here. But just being here a day and she already was having a fun time.

The bell rang signaling five minutes before they had to be in they're respectable places. 

"Well I guess we'll see you around Zeke." Casey started to walk towards Biology.

"Yeah, See ya round Zeke." 

"Yup, bye. Nice meeting you." Zeke turned as he noticed he had a customer.

@!@!@!!@!!@

(After school.)

The rest of the day went without a hitch. It was great, the whole time Casey hadn't been bullied, (Well aside from being shoved into the dumpster in the lunch yard, and racked into the flag pole, that is.) 

Casey and Sarah departed, and began to walk home. Sarah saw that black car that she had seen earlier. It was driving slowly right beside her, so she tried to ignore it. God knows what might happen if she looked. The horn honked and it made Sarah jump. The guy inside the car rolled down his window smiling.

"Hey! Need a ride?" It was Zeke.

"Zeke! You scared the shit outta me! I thought you were some perverted jock who wanted something…else." Sarah replied smiling. "Sure, I'd love the ride."

She hopped into Zeke's car and he squealed the tires, (Most liking to show off. As we all know guys do…) And they we're off down the street in no time. They had now been driving a few blocks and Sarah was wondering when Zeke was gonna ask her where she lived.

"Um, Zeke, are you going to take me home or abducted me?" Sarah smirked.

"Oh! Uh, dude… That totally slipped my mind. Yeah, so where do you live?"

"295 W. Maple street." Sarah glanced at Zeke and then looked out the window.

"You know, I'm driving you home, and I don't even know your name." Zeke grinned.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding! It's my turn to forget, huh?" Zeke nodded.

"My name's Sarah Jennings." Zeke pulled up to Sarah's house and got out and opened her door.

"Well, here is your stop, lady… And I hope to see you again tomorrow." Zeke was grinning like a mad man while saying this.

"Of course good sir. And I thank you most humbly for the ride." She said following suit.

"Oh it was my pleasure." And with that Zeke hopped back into the car.

"See at school tomorrow?" He asked.

"Most definitely! Because if I didn't… It would be illegal!" She smiled as Zeke chuckled.

"Well, til tomorrow." And with that Zeke was gone… With the smell of burnt rubber left behind.


	4. The Cafe and A girlfriend

Chapter Four: Zeke has a girlfriend?!

Sarah woke up with the sun light streaming through her window, she looked at the little Lady Bug alarm clock she screeched. "11:30?! O h. M y. G o d! I'm LATE!!!"

She ran around her room hurriedly getting dressed, she was now trying to put her dark blue flare jeans on. Hopping around her room and making as much racket as humanly possible. Her sister came bounding up the stairs.

"What is going on?" Lila asked.

"Nothing… *pants* I'm late for school." Sarah said now putting on her eye shadow.

"Dude! It's Saturday! Duh!" Her sister rolled her eyes and headed back down stairs.

"Shit, I knew something was up!" She looked in the mirror. She was all dressed. In her tight white tank top, and her dark blue flare jeans, she was going for an urban cowgirl thing today, and she got more of a Tomb Raider, caught between Avril Lavigne look.

She made her way downstairs to hear the doorbell ring.

She walked to the door and opened it, there was Zeke, with his arm around a girl.

"Sup?" Zeke asked casually. Looking at the girl. "This is Beth, my girlfriend."

Sarah was genuinely surprised, Zeke… A girlfriend… "Wow." Was all she could say.

"What?" Zeke looked truly confused. 

"I just never thought you as having the girlfriend type… More like a loner thing, but I'm glad you have someone." Beth looked Sarah over.

"Zeke, we were sent here to invite her to the café with Casey and Stoke's remember?" Beth asked teasing him.

"Maybe he's had too much scat?" Sarah said joining in.

"Yeah possibly." Beth was now grinning at Zeke.

"Hey! Hey! What is this? Bash Zeke Day? I don't think so! Okay, Case and Stokes wants you and I and Beth to meet them at the café by 12. Can you come? We can drive you there."

Sarah nodded, "I can come… But I'm gonna take my car."

"Okay, we'll see ya at twelve." With that Zeke and Beth made towards the car.

&%^%%^%^%^%^%^%

(In front of Café.)

Zeke, Beth, Casey, and Stokely. All sat around at the large table.

"Where is she?" Casey asked.

"I don't know… You know women… It takes five minutes for them even to open a door."

Beth and Stokely glared at Zeke.

"What? What did I say?" Beth poked Zeke in the ribs.

"Dumbass." Stokely smiled at Beth, she was starting to like this girl. 

Suddenly Casey looked out the window to see a bright red Mustang with the music blaring.

"Could that be her?" The music stopped and Sarah hopped out.

"Shit." Was all Zeke could mutter. Sarah's mustang was a souped up model, It had EVERYTHING.

Sarah walked to the door, her long hair trailing behind her. She looked to her right and there was the guys. 

"Sup? Hi Casey, Stokely, Beth, Zeke!" Everyone nodded except Casey. He was still just staring at her.

"What is there something on my shirt?" Sarah looked down.

Zeke sat there grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I think he likes your outfit." 

"It's what I was wearing earlier!" She said smiling.


	5. The Cafe Continued But secrets revealed

I own nothing… If I had a choice to own something like this, I'd have Orlando Bloom, Elijah Wood, Billy Boyd, Dominic Mahangan, and Heath Ledger at my house but NNNNNOOO! Don't listen to me… I'm always this way… So don't sue.

Chapter Five

Beth smiled, "Precisely! Tight tank tops such as yours do not go well with guys, look at Casey! He's just staring!"

Indeed Casey was. In fact… His mouth was agape and he was just staring.

"Watch out Case, you might start to drewl." Gabe said coming from the back.

Zeke shot Gabe a look, "What are you doing here?" 

"Nothing man, just chillin… And who is this sweet thing?" Gabe said walking up to Sarah and wrapping his arms around her waist. That did NOT go over well. Sarah turned in Gabes firm grasp and socked him. 

"Sweet thing? Hardly." Her British accent started to leak through. _Oh shite. _She thought.

"Whoa! Voice change there, is that a California "accent"?" Zeke asked.

"No you moron, it's English." Beth chuckled.

"Yeah, I lived in Cantebury, England, until I was ten… Then I moved to Cali for a year or two… Then here… Ohio." Sarah said letting her accent just flow.

Casey snapped out of his stupor and smiled, "I like it." 

"Well thank you." Sarah turned to look as Gabe paid and left, blood still running down his nose. When he got outside he stared at her from outside the window and yelled. "I THINK YOU BROKE MY NOSE!!!" 

Sarah started laughing, and then the rest followed. Casey grabbed Sarah a chair and she sat down beside him. 

Zeke looked at Casey, "Yo, man… You wanna go order for the girls?" Casey nodded and Zeke got up and both guys walked to the menu. 

"So you like him?" Beth asked.

"What?" Sarah was still watching Casey.

"You like him." Stokely added.

"Yes… No… I mean… Y-No!" Sarah was grinning and stumbling on her words.

"Denial's the first stage." Stokely grinned.

"You do! Oh gosh! When are you going to tell him?" Beth was shaking with excitement.

"I don't know. He might not even like me the same way." Sarah added.

"Have you been watching Casey? My God! Where have you been Sarah?" Stokely asked with a smile, "He adores you!" 

Sarah had never really thought of it. She hadn't had any boyfriends since Jake. And that ended horribly. Resulting in her moving to Ohio.

"Yeah… I just have to wait til the moment is right… That's what they do in the movies."

*&*&*&*&*&*&

***Meanwhile*** (Casey and Zeke's conversation.) 

"So you like her, man?" Zeke asked looking at the menu.

"What? N n n No." Casey mumbled a soft, *yes* under his breathe which Zeke heard.

"You do!!! When are you going to tell her?" Zeke said looking at Casey now.

"I don't know! I've only known her for two days!" Casey was now trying not to blush.

The guys ordered the drinks and headed back to the table.

*************

(At the table)

Casey walked up holding Sarah, and his drinks.

"Here ya go." He said handing Sarah he mocha.

"Woah! How'd you know I like mocha's?" Sarah asked.

"You look like the mocha kind of person." Casey said with a smirk.

"True. Maybe that's why I have mocha flavored lip gloss… You think?" She started chuckling.

"Maybe!" Casey adored this girl… Even if he'd only known her a few days, it felt like forever.


	6. A movie and Secrets

A/N: I don't anything….Well I wish I owned Elijah Wood, and Orlando Bloom…But nah, that won't happen. Remember the actors hotness is only as good as his acting…Which is pretty damn good! The things in Italics are what Sarah's thinking…Or who ever I mention.

Chapter Six…::Casey gets a ride in Sarah's car.::

Sarah listened to Zeke and Casey's conversation with semi-interest. Zeke had gotten Casey into football, and now Sarah would have to listen to the two. Beth and Stokely were immersed in conversation as well. 

Sarah looked at the two groups of people. _I'll never fit in here. The only time I ever fitted in anywhere was in Kent. Damn it, life sucks sometimes._

Casey's blue eyes flashed over to Sarah. He grinned at her and she gave a warm smile, and then he went back to conversing with Zeke.

__

Damn. I thought he was going to talk to me.

She sat there while the girls and guys continued what they were talking about. She tried to think good thoughts…But all they went to was, Jake. 

Jake had sent her world crashing down. Sent her to Ohio. And made her give up many things she wished not to. Mainly her safety. Jake was in a gang. Sarah remember the last week before going into the hospital, Jake had made a promise to a 'Friend' that he could do anything with Sarah as long as he got the drugs that he wanted. Well that turned out wrong, and Sarah ended up getting shot in the chest, for something did not do.

She involuntarily shuddered, which went unnoticed to all. She rolled her eyes, and sighed. 

She started to go over the song that she had just started to like from a musical at school, that she had landed a part in called, "Evita." She was trying to learn them,

__

It won't be easy,

You'll think it strange,

When I try to explain how I feel,

That I still need your love, after all that I've done.

You won't believe me.

All you will see is a girl you once knew,

Although she's dressed up to the nines, at sixes and sevens with you.

I had to let it happen; I had to change,

Couldn't stay all my life down at heel,

Looking out of the window, staying out of the sun,

So I chose freedom,

Running around, trying everything new,

But nothing impressed me at all,

I never expected it to.

Don't cry for me Argentina,

The truth is I never left you,

All through my wild days,

My mad existence,

I kept my promise,

Don't keep your distance.

And as for fortune,

And as for fame,

I never invited them in,

Though it seems to the world, they were all I desired,

They are illusions,

They are not the solutions they promised to be,  
The answer was here all the time,

I love you and hope you love me.

Have I said too much,

There's nothing more I can think of to say to you,

But all you have to do,

Is look at me to know that every word is true.

After Sarah was done thinking through the lyrics she looked up, Stokely was staring at her, Casey was drinking his mocha, and Beth and Zeke were making out.

"So…."

Casey looked at her, "Yes?"

"Whatcha doin?" Sarah asked.

Casey smiled, "Drinking coffee, and you?"

"Talkin to you." He continued grinning.

Casey tapped Zeke on the shoulder, "Um, Zeke…I'm gonna head home, I have some…Studying to do." Zeke nodded and then replied, "But you'll have to walk man, and it's like a mile or two to your house." 

Sarah spoke up, "I can give you a ride Casey, I have to get home too." Casey nodded, "Thanks."

They made they're way out to her mustang.

"Nice car." Casey said as he got into it.

"Thanks."

As they pulled out Sarah sighed.

"What's wrong?" Casey seemed concerned.

"Nothing…It's silly."

"No it isn't…Tell me."

Sarah was very nervous at what she was about to do…She'd never told a guy how she felt before.

"I really like you Casey, I mean…More than a friend…And…Uh…I…Know it's only been two days….and I'm really stupid, coz a guy like you wouldn't like me…I'm dorky….And…..so……yeah."

Casey stared, _Did she just say what I think she said?! Quit staring, say something…Oh man, I can't…Oh my god…she likes me, more than a friend…_

"Oh." was all he could muster.

Sarah looked at him with hot tears in her eyes, "See? I knew you didn't like me in that way. Oh god, how could I have been so dumb, what did I expect?!" Her vision was blurring, she wiped the tears with her sleeve. 

"No no no! I do like you in the same way! Please don't cry! Man, PLEASE don't cry! The first day I saw you, and you helped me up…I liked you."

Sarah smiled through tears, "Really?" Her British accent just came shining through.

"Yeah, really." Casey grinned.

"Oh, we're here." she pulled up to the curb.

"Hey, do you wanna study with me?" Casey took a chance in asking.

"Sure! Which house, mine or yours?" Casey looked at her Emerald eyes, "Yours?" She nodded, and pulled away, starting off to her house.

She pulled up into the driveway, "Hmm, parents aren't home…Strange…NOT!" She chuckled. 

Casey looked at her confused. "I'm sayin they're never home. It's nice." Casey nodded.

They walked up to the stoop, Sarah got her key out and unlocked the front door. She threw her jacket onto one of the chairs, and headed upstairs, Casey following right behind her. 

She led him to her room, "This is my humble abode, Yes, my purple abode." Casey smiled.

"Would you like something to drink?" he nodded.

"Aiight, I'll be right back."

Sarah left.

Casey looked around her room and came to a picture of Sarah and some guy he was kissing her cheek.

  
Casey felt his heart drop. _Does she have a boyfriend back in California?_ Of course Casey jumped to conclusions because that's what people do right? 

Sarah came back with the Cokes, "Sup? Miss me?"

Casey replied coolly, "Not really."

Sarah's smile faltered, "Oh." 

He looked at her, his eyes shooting daggers, "Shouldn't we stop talking, and start studying…I didn't come here to make out." 

Sarah stared at Casey, what cause him to act this way towards her…What did she do? 

"Yeah, I guess so." She said meekly.

"Oh stop playing innocent for once!" Casey spat.

"What?" She was utterly confused.

"You know what I'm talking about! You have a boyfriend! Delila put you up to this didn't she?" he continued his raving, "Your just like all the others, a bitch! I never _really _liked you in that _way_! I just felt sorry for _you_! You're a pity case!"

Sarah's eyes were filled with tears, "How dare you." she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"I would never do that. I like you Casey, although you may not like me. I do not have a boyfriend! And I am not to be treated as a pity case! I am not a prize to be won!"

He looked at her, "Then explain the picture." He said gesturing to the picture of her and Jake.

She gasped, "No." 

Casey got angry again, "Then I'm leaving."

"NO! Don't. I'll explain. Just…give me a moment ok?" He nodded.

"That's Jake, my ex-boyfriend. The reason why I moved here…To get away from him. *A tear slipped down her face.* I had to move because Jake was in a gang…And he had made a deal with his friend that he could, have me…If he got the drugs he wanted. He got the drugs, but didn't keep his promise. His 'friend' Michael, grabbed me one day after school, took me to Jake's house and stood me at his door step. When Jake opened the door, Michael shoved me back off the stoop, and shot me in the chest…" She started crying violently, the sobs wracking her body so hard it looked as if she were convulsing. Casey wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry I made you tell me, please stop crying…I never meant to hurt you." She snuggled into his warmth.

"It's okay. It was going to come up sometime," Casey nodded and held onto her for dear life, "But I'm scared Casey, what if he comes to get me?" 

"I won't let anyone harm you. Are we clear?" She nodded sniffling, "Good."

After a few minutes her crying subsided, but Casey still held her. She smiled up at him, and kissed him on the cheek. 

"You're a great man, Casey." Casey nuzzled her neck.

"You're a cool girl, Sarah." She made a squeak as Casey began to tickle her.

"Eep! Stop Casey! Hehe! Stop!" She was gasping for air.

"Should we study?" She asked in her sweetest baby voice.

"Nah, I was just sayin that so I could get out of the 'make out' lounge." She giggled.

"Wanna watch a movie, Love?" She asked.

Casey looked at her, "Your accent is very sexy, have I ever told you that?"

She grinned, "Not that I can think of."

As they got up and walked down the stairs, Sarah stubbed her toe, "AH BUGGER! AH BLOODY WANKER!" She screeched.

Casey grabbed her and half carried, half walked her to the couch. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Fine." She said softly.

"Okay, which movie we gonna watch?"

Sarah groaned, "I don't have to go through ALL of them do I?" Casey smiled mischievously, "Yep!"

"Okay! Okay! Here we go: Lord of the Rings, um…let's see…E.T….Uh…A Knights Tale…Er…Sleepy Hollow…..Jane Eyre….Princess Diaries….Scream…Scream 2.…And….Um…Black Hawk Down….Pearl harbor….and that's it."

"Okay…How about….Sleepy Hollow?"

She nodded and handed him the DVD. He popped it into the player and sat down on the love seat. He patted the cushion. Sarah smirked and walked over and plopped down in his lap. Casey made an "OOF" noise. 

__


End file.
